mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Valentine
Three days, a short hop, the El-Vee would be landing soon, about two hours ahead of schedule, kudos to the mechanic. Telltale signs of fatigue were just starting to creep their way in, Riley pictured lethargy to look like shadowy hands which slowly drained your tank of energy, which also made her realize if there was no second tablet or sleep soon, hallucinations would be a very real possibility. The Captain, after having conversed with Jacy had retreated to his bunk, which meant she didn’t have to worry about his whole announcement. THEY WOULD BE LANDING ON VALENTINE AT ABOUT NOON, UNIVERSAL TIME, meaning it would feel like noon to them. The actual time was closer to 3 PM. Had she been more alert, she’d have heard the pitter patter of light footsteps outside the bridge, letting her know someone was about to trespass. Vas went on to make his way to the bridge, Riley had told him to stop by when they were making approach so there he was! He had studied the manual in his spare time half out of fear of being eaten by Riley but mostly out of genuine interest. He really loved this ship. It was becoming more and more like a home. Like kinda home one hope for when you never had one. Sure that was incredibly cavity-inducing sappy. Just never experienced it till now though … also kind of made the idea sad. “Lieutenant?” Vas said knock on the door frame. He knew better than to just walk right in without permission. It must be the Alliance in her or she was just damned possessive of her space. All valid reasons. Riley inwardly cringed at the interruption just as they were going to start their final descent, and outwardly rolled her eyes. “Jat,” she replied. “What?” The boy cleared his throat. “You told me to stop by when we were making the approach to Valintine?” He reminded. “Right. Right. You were supposed to read. Did you?” “Yes Lieutenant.” He confirmed glancing at the co-pilots board. It was still oh so very intimidating for him. Though he had to admit being good for more than something was … in a way a relief. Proof he could be more or try at least. “Then sit.” She tossed the second headset at him. “Let’s see how much you learned. Vas caught the headset and put it on and took a seat. “Well … this is the heat for left and right engine left and right engine power. Navigation, hydraulics …” Vas said point into each dial and monitor. He continued on naming the switches, warning lights and different monitoring equipment for atmo vs space. “That one is … ugh … landing gear? I always forget.” “You’re not wrong.” Riley told him. “But if you second guess yourself, it won’t do your ship any good. You don’t deploy that until your engines are at 80 or better. Where’s your VTOL/Engine controls?” “Here, but you have to change the setting when you go to atmo so you don’t stress the grav drive and that you get the power for a decent that don’t fry you to a crisp.” Vas responded first motioning to the control and them pointed out the switches to switch from space to atmo flight. “Also the heat exchangers disperse faster once you hit atmo but you have to use more power …” Riley raised an eyebrow. Clearly, the boy not only read but understood what he was reading. It was impressive - not that she’d let on to that fact. “Good. Take us to sixty percent power. Watch your altimeter. When it gets in this area here, you’re going to want to rotate the engines and drop the landing gear. Vas looked over the board flipping a switch and dialing back the power. He waited for the nose to dip just right before rotating the engine to level her proper for her decent and dropped the landing gear as directed while Riley made her approach to port. “I hope you don’t mind my presumption but I have the ATV and wagon prepped to take Doc to the hospital.” He and to lock it down, of course, to prevent it from shifting or falling over from and chop they encountered while landing. “It’s not presumption. It’s initiative. They have a surgeon, they’ll take care of him. Nice work. Take LaLoyd, you’re going to need credentials to get him admitted.” “Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you Lieutenant.” Vas replied puffing bit. She may have not meant it as a compliment but it was the closest to a compliment he had heard her give! “Rotate the engines. Set us down, but don’t scratch the paint.” She switched the com over to broadcast. “Descending onto Valentine. Local time is noon, Temperature is usually good year round. I’m going to ask that while on Valentine, a core planet, you all refrain from doing anything stupid, and if you cannot that you don’t bring your shit aboard this ship. All crew will report to the cargo Bay upon landing.” Flipping the mic back to local, “cut to 20,” she told Vas. “rotate to 82 degrees, then cut to 10. Bring us in.” “Yes, Lieutenant.” He click switches and turn the appropriate dials. Bringing the ship smoothly into port, to be clear Vas wasn't a piloting genius! He was just fabulous at following instructions and having red and reread the manual he know what most of the board did at this point in regards to flight. There was still tons to learn and memorize. He would be lost without the experienced guidance of Riley since hadn't the training or repetition of flying the ship. Truth be told, landing a Firefly class ship could practically land itself. It had practically landed itself several times, if the Captain was incapacitated at the time. So walking Vas through the paces wasn’t especially taxing, and aside from the fact that he tried to hail another ship rather than deploy the landing gear by hitting the incorrect buttons, they landing went smoothly, and they touched down on Valentine. “Prep the mule. I want Adler taken to the med center ASAP, and let me know if the half pint still needs medical attention. If she does, we’ll need to find a non alliance doc who makes house calls. “ She let half a beat’s time pass. “Don’t break your arm patting yourself on the back; you’re on the clock.”